Identified
by beccapaige
Summary: This is a story of Thresh and Foxface.  I thought of it because I think they were in the same area in the arena in the Hunger Games.  Tell me what you think, this is my first story in a while, but first on here, enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Identified**

**This is a story of Thresh and Foxface.**

**I thought of it because I think they were in the same area in the arena in the Hunger Games.**

**Tell me what you think, this is my first story in a while, but first on here, enjoy! :)**

Everywhere I go in this moronic place, all I hear is "Foxface". No one really knows my name, Marissa, and I like that. Means I'm kinda like a secret, that barely anyone knows about, easier to hide if no one knows me, expect one. Other than the tribute I came here with, who wants nothing to do with me which is perfectly fine, is Thresh. I think of this as he approaches me.

"Come over here." He orders leading me towards the camouflage station. I notice he is covering up his left hand as I follow him to the table filled with fruit, leaves, and pictures, as if it's injured.

I take a glance around the room, the Careers are watching everyone as if we are "a meal", as I heard Katniss say to Peeta earlier in training. My auburn eyes turn back to Thresh who is squatting next to a bush, just grinning at me, as if he wants me to see something. Standing a few feet away from him, I shift my attention to his arm he was covering earlier, and it seems to have disappeared.

"Wow Thresh!" I exclaim running over to his arm. It's painted the same shade of green as the bush it lays in front of. "So you're strong, smart, and now an artist?" I smile up at him. I know from the stares and words he receives people are scared and intimidated by him, but honestly? I see him as a giant teddy bear, sweet and strong about what he believes in.

"It's easy," he exclaims. "Just put some leaves on, and done." Thresh beams at his crafty work.

"Reallyyy, well that's nothing compared to this." I skip over to the identifying plants station. As photos of plants and food appear up on the big screen, my fingers swipe the keyboard below me, pushing all the correct items. After I'm done, my score comes up; 100% correct, time; twelve seconds. Now it's my turn to grin up at Thresh.

"Let me try!" He jokes as he steps up. I stand there watching him try for what seems to be an hour. Finally he finishes with 36% correct and time, twenty nine minutes. "Well, I may not know which are edible, seeing as I spend my days in the factory, but I know which can heal, do you?" He tilts his head to the side playfully, letting me know he's not trying to come off as crude, which can be hard for him with his strong and big build.

"Nope, nope I don't." I think to myself for a moment, then I think out loud. "You are strong, I am weak, but I'm stealthy, small, smart, and can get around with no one noticing, you couldn't sneak up on someone for your life," I look up to him with laughing eyes. "I know which foods to eat and what not to, you know how to heal.. you and I, when can help each other, protect each ot-"

I'm interrupted by the Careers.

Cato, yes I've taken the time to learn their names, it may be good to know the names of the people I could be killing, pats Thresh on the back as if their pals. "Hey..uh..."

Clove kicks him and mutters "Thresh".

"Yeah Thresh, you're strong, so are we, and we thought it would be a good idea if we all became allies." Cato shows of his white teeth that hide a mouth that has probably never tasted hunger. Marvel joins in.

"Not you, Foxface." He smirks as Glimmer giggles. I just stare at the back of Thresh's head. Surely he wouldn't join the Careers, especially since just moments ago I had been asking the same thing!

But then again, this is the Hunger Games, and anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thank you to Foxfacerocks99 & Tayler Snape13, plus the people that favorited the first chapter:)**

**Let's get started! (Btw this whole story is in point of view of Foxface/Marissa, unless stated otherwise :)**

I stare blankly at the Careers, waiting for Thresh to reply. It takes him a minute, but he does.

"No thank you." And with that he turns away to face me again. I see the Careers roll their eyes, but I don't care. "To answer your question before," Thresh continues. "Yes, I'd like to form an alliance with you."

I'm about to reply but the bell rings, signifying that the last training day, has ended. _Damn, do we always have to get interrupted?_ I think to myself, and by the looks of Thresh's face, he's thinking the same thing.

"See ya at the private sessions?" Thresh asks, inching towards the door.

"Of course." I reply, following him into the elevator. Is it going to be like this throughout our alliance? Me following him? I hope not.

The time for our private sessions can't come any sooner. I try to calm myself as I walk into the room, filled with tributes. You're supposed to sit in order of District, but since no one is in here but us tributes to tell us to do so, we sit anywhere we like. I spy Thresh's ebony hand laying on the only open chair next to him, the other one next to him being occupied by his fellow tribute, Rue, I think her name is. The thought of him saving a seat for me lightens me up a bit. I walk over to him. "This seat taken?" I say in a twitter.

"Only by you." I can hear his voice sort of perk up as I arrive.

"Wonderful." I grin, sitting my bottom on the chair, that is now hand-free.

Wordlessly, our hands meet and intertwine. The only things that move are our hands, we don't even look at each other. As the districts are called, the tighter his grip gets around my hand. Nerves. I think to myself.

The idiotic boy who is my tribute partner and will probably be the first to die is called up for his private session. You can't blame me for secretly hating the boy, he's been nothing but rude to me this whole time. I'm pretty sure he's the one that started the whole 'Foxface' name thing. But even though I kind of do hate him, doesn't mean I'll kill him, am I really going to kill anyone in the end of it all, anyways?

Fifteen more minutes of no words between me and Thresh, just nervous glances around the room, I'm called up. My legs have to fully extend and start to walk away before Thresh realizes I have to go. He gently releases his grip on my hand, and it's when I realize how hard he has been squeezing it. I smile and nod at him, he does the same, and adds, "Good luck Marissa, you'll do perfect." Now I see him give me a toothy grin. The boy from 8 laughs at us.

Let's see who's laughing when I steal all of your supplies, if you'll even make it that far. I start to add to my thought 'if I even make it that far', but I don't have to, I have Thresh now.

When I walk into the training center, I come to the conclusion that I haven't even began to think about what I'm going to do. I suppose I'll just wing it. I give the Gamemakers a respectful nod and walk to the monkey bars. Well, if I can even call them that. It's like money bars x 100. They are atleast 15 feet above the ground and gives you a headache just looking at the bars. I climb swiftly up the steps and begin to place my delicate hands onto the rocky bars. I make it across in a surprising ten seconds even though I've never been over to the monkey bars. It comes naturally, I guess.

I spend the next ten minutes or so showing off my skills with the identifying food station, and some at the monkey bars again, doing different routes on the 6 foot wide thing. I'm dismissed by a pretty drunk woman who looks to be in her forties, but is trying to look as if she isn't a day past eighteen. _Gross._ I think to myself. I'd give_ anything_ to be her age right now, so I could be out of the Games reach and completely safe, for now.

Here I am, sitting with some of people I despise the most. My fellow tribute, mentor, disgusting designer, and escort, all sitting here this awkwardly tiny couch, awaiting the scores of the private sessions. I really couldn't care less about the scores. If you get a one to a six, you're weak and the careers will kill you first. Get a seven to a twelve, Careers will see you as a threat and kill you first. Either way you die first in their eyes, so what's the point?

Blah blah blah, the careers get ten's and nine's, big surprise there. Our boy tribute gets a four and it's all I have not to laugh. But then it's all I have not to gasp as I'm presented with an eight. Wow, 40 year old drunken lady trying to be 18 must of liked me. Rue gets a seven, good for her, wonder what she did with her size though. Thresh gets a eight and I smile, weirdly feeling a connection with our matching scores. But the real shocker of the night is when Katniss from District 12 gets an eleven. _Nice job, District 12._ I nod in admiration, as she gets a higher score then all of the Careers. We are sent to bed so we can get a good night's rest for the interviews tomorrow. _Yes! I get to see Thresh once more before the Games._ I trot to my room with a apparently freaky smile upon my face given the looks from my roommates. _Eh, who cares, won't be seeing much of you guys anymore anyways._

Even though I find my stylist extremely annoying, especially with that _thing_ she forced me to wear at the chariot, I have to admit, my interview dress, is a thousand times better. _It's just above my knees and puffy, and it's powder blue color really highlights my cardinal red hair, plus the wa-, woah, what the hell am I talking about?_ I hate fashion and this dress doesn't change that. With one more glance in the mirror, I casually walk over to the interview line, and even though I should be right in front of my other tribute, I take a place in the back, next to Thresh.

"Rue, you look amazing in that dress." I say to the little twelve year old truthfully. She smiles back and gives a compliment on my dress back before I turn to Thresh.

"Hey Marissa." He begins to take my hand but quickly swipe it for my other hand.

"Still hurts from all your squeezing yesterday." I joke, because it really doesn't.

"Oh my bad!" Thresh quickly apologizes, "It was just nerves.." Suddenly there is a flash of a rose colored circle on both of his cheeks, but only for a second.

"It's fine." I give him a playful shove with my hips. "Ew, is she, naked?" I point with my free hand to Glimmer who is clearly not naked because she does wear a skimpy peach dress, but it is in fact very see through.

Thresh laughs, looking at Glimmer for only a second before quickly looking at the wall behind her. "Yep, I think she just might be." He looks at me in a funny wide eyed way, and we burst out laughing, receiving the weird glances from all the other tributes, even a few Avoxes. I shrug it off, happy to be here with him, laughing like we go way back.

"Well, it does compliment her, very wel-"

I'm called up for my interview. I'm telling you, always interrupted.

I am sent back to a room to take a short break after my interview, which went pretty well if I do say so myself, I made myself look elusive and sly, because I really am. No one else is in the waiting room, but I decide to stay and wait for Thresh. Time goes by and some tributes look as if they are going to sit down, until they see me. _Big whoop. _Then Rue comes in and sits down and we chat about the interview, Ceaser's sapphire blue hair and stuff_, _avoiding talk about the arena. She waves goodbye when she notices her mentor standing in the doorway, waiting on her. The second they leave, I whisper a little too loudly, "Gee, I wish _my _mentor would wait for me." My voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well I'll wait on you." Thresh comes in just then with a stone hard expression on his face, obviously joking.. right?

"Oh, no thank you. I'm perfectly fine on my own." My head cocks to the right, towards him.

"Oh well then I guess we don't need to be allies?" He says it with a smile on his face now, joking for sure. But even know that I know he's kidding, I take the conversation to a serious tone.

"No way. I hate to admit it, but I need you in this. I can't.. can't protect myself... I wouldn't survive is a Career atta.. attacked me..." I now realize my voice is cracking.

"Marissa, you're smart, you won't _let _anyone sneak up on you. You won't die.. I won't let you..." His deep voice, now breaking down to a soft whisper. I stiff my head back up to him.

"..promise?"

"Promise.."

We say, with our pinkies crossing now.

But then again, this is the Hunger Games, anything can happen, you can never know the truth.


End file.
